Crazy Dreams
by LuckyxLabradoodlexLoverx7
Summary: AU: All the bohos have kids under the age of three. When their children can't sleep one night, the parents sing their kids this song. Based on the song Crazy Dreams from the TV show Smash. One-Shot.


Disclaimer – I own nothing of RENT or the song Crazy Dreams. I do own my original characters and the plot. The rest belongs to the respected owners. 'Nuff said.

_**Italics **_are thoughts and song lyrics.

A/N: I was listening to this song earlier tonight and thought about the song lyrics. Somehow, it made me think of a lullaby.

A/N 2: Kids:

COHEN (Mark and Helen)

Addyson – three years old. Has strawberry blond hair and blue eyes.

John – two months old. Has blond hair and green eyes.

DAVIS (Roger and Mimi)

Isabelle – two years old. Has Roger's blond hair, Mimi's brown eyes and skin tone.

Andrew – four months old. Looks like Mimi.

Ashley – four months old. Looks like Roger.

COFFIN (Benny and Rachel)

Sonia – four months old. Looks like Benny.

Anna – four months old. Looks like Rachel.

COLLINS-SCHUNARD (Collins and Angel)

Sophia – three-years-old. Looks like Collins.

Lizzie – three years old. Looks like Angel.

JOANNE-JEFFERSON (Maureen and Joanne)

Courtney – two-years-old. Looks like Maureen.

Whitney – three-years-old. Looks like Joanne.

Aaron – two-months-old. Looks like Joanne.

Sage – two-months-old. Looks like Maureen.

Summary: AU: All the bohos have kids under the age of three. When their children can't sleep one night, the parents sing their kids this song. Based on the song Crazy Dreams from the TV show Smash. One-Shot.

Genre: Family/None

Rating: K

* * *

At the Cohen's tiny apartment, John wouldn't stop his crying. Helen did all she could to soothe her son, but nothing worked.

"That's it – I'm calling Joanne." Helen said, picking up the phone and dialed Joanne's number.

"Hello?" a groggy voice answered the phone.

"Joanne? It's Helen Cohen. Listen, I'm having some trouble with John. I've done everything I can, but he's not going to sleep." Helen told her friend. Joanne yawned and sat up in bed.

"Did you try singing to him?" Joanne asked.

"Um, didn't think about that." Helen confessed.

"Try that." Joanne answered, hanging up the phone with a loud click. John was still crying. That's when Helen got an idea – she heard a song called Crazy Dreams on the radio the other day and thought it was a perfect lullaby.

"Come here, little guy." Helen told her son, taking him to the nursery and placed him on her lap. She sat in the rocking chair and rocked him for a minute. She heard the soft whirr of Mark's camera as Addyson joined them.

"Mommy, me no sleep." Addyson told her mother. Helen smiled and helped the little girl onto her lap.

"_Hello, you long shots, you dark horse runners  
Hairbrush singers, dashboard drummers  
Hello, you wild magnolias just waitin' to bloom  
There's a little bit of all that inside me and you  
Thank God, even crazy dreams come true_." Helen sang as she rocked. It seemed to be working.

At Roger and Mimi's apartment, their twins wouldn't go to sleep, no matter how hard the sleepy couple tried. Mimi held Andrew while Roger held Ashley. Their oldest, Isabelle, was asleep like a rock.

"_I stood at the bottom of some walls I thought I couldn't climb  
I felt like Cinderella at the ball just runnin' out of time  
So I know how it feels to be afraid  
And think that it's all gonna slip away_." Roger and Mimi sang in unison.

It seemed to be troubling all of the couples – Benny and Rachel; Collins and Angel, even Maureen and Joanne.

"_Hold on, hold on  
Here's to you free souls, you firefly chasers  
Tree climbers, porch swingers, air guitar players  
Here's to you fearless dancers, shakin' walls in your bedrooms  
There's a lot of wonder left inside of me and you_  
_Thank God, even crazy dreams come true_." Collins, Rachel and Maureen sang to their children who couldn't sleep.

"_Never let a bad day be enough  
To go and talk you into givin' up  
Sometimes everybody feels like you  
Oh, feels like you, just like you  
Thank God, even crazy dreams come true  
Thank God, even crazy dreams come…true_." Helen finished, looking at her two sleeping children. She kissed the top of their heads and motioned for Mark to help her put them to bed.

"She's gotten heavy." Mark whispered as he put Addyson in her bed, making sure she had her favorite stuffed animals around her.

As Helen and Mark slept that night, their minds kept wondering to their friends and if they'd gotten their children to bed as well.


End file.
